Never Ever
by Chaotic Reflections
Summary: "Can I hold your hand?" Juvia felt her cheeks heat up in a blush. She looked at Natsu through her curtain of hair. He met her gaze, his olive eyes ablaze with a fire no one could ever hope to put out. He was grinning toothily at her, hand outstretched, waiting for her response. Such a simple question shouldn't make her heart do flips and skip beats, but that's exactly what it did.


"Never Ever"

"Can I hold your hand?" Juvia felt her cheeks heat up in a blush. She looked at Natsu through her curtain of hair. He met her gaze, his olive eyes ablaze with a fire no one could ever hope to put out. He was grinning toothily at her, hand outstretched, waiting for her response.

Such a simple question shouldn't make her heart do flips and skip beats, and yet, that's exactly what it did. She had been dating the fire dragon slayer for a few months, and he was a very considerate boyfriend, taking her on dates and never failing to make her laugh and smile. He was so kind and good to her, and she couldn't believe he was all hers.

"S-sure, Natsu-sama," she stammered, cursing her nerves. They had dated long enough for her not to be so lovesick, but here she was, acting bashful over such a simple gesture. It wasn't as if they hadn't held hands before. Natsu was a very affectionate, touchy-feely person, and so long as she was comfortable, which she was, he loved touching and holding her.

She watched their hands grasp, their fingers intertwining, her skin like snow compared to his sun-kissed skin. His hand was warm like his flames, and she held it tighter, reveling in his warmth. She allowed him to tug her close until she was pressed snuggly against his side, his arm wrapped firmly around her waist, her cheek brushing against his shoulder.

"That's better," he laughed, smiling that cheerful, sunny smile that rarely failed to make her weak in the knees and her heart melt. "I like holding hands with ya, Juv. It feels nice, like coming home from a successful mission or eating a huge buffet of food!" Juvia snorted at the last analogy, shaking her head. Her boyfriend could be so goofy, but she wouldn't have him any other way.

"Juvia likes it, too. She's never felt this way about anyone before." Natsu peered down at her, a curious expression on his face, frowning thoughtfully.

"Really? Not even when you were crushing on Gray?" He sounded surprised, not that Juvia blamed him. Anyone with eyes could tell she was head-over-heels in love with Gray, just like anyone with eyes could tell her feelings weren't truly reciprocated. She knew he didn't love her, but she hoped that with time, she could change his mind and make him fall in love with her.

That was just wishful thinking on her part, though. Everyone knew that Gray was dragging his feet about telling her how he really felt in fear of hurting her feelings. However, he didn't want her to keep getting her hopes up on something that just wasn't going to happen, so one day at the guild, he pulled her to the side and let her down gently.

She knew she threw everyone for a loop with how well she took his rejection. There were tears and hurt feelings, of course, but ultimately, she understood where he was coming from and respected his decision. She was immensely thankful that they were still great friends, and she loved spending time with him. Besides, Juvia would have to be blind not to notice Gray's feelings for Lucy, and she knew the blonde returned his feelings and really cared about him in ways that Juvia could never compete with. Who was she to stand in way of something like that?

She had a better relationship with the celestial mage, and they hung out regularly. She, Lucy, Natsu, and Gray also did double dates as well, which was really fun and something she genuinely enjoyed. It was funny how fate worked out like that.

"Yes, Juvia knows it sounds hard to believe, but her feelings for Gray were more of an infatuation that actual love. Juvia didn't know Gray well-enough to even fall in love with him; she was just grateful for him taking away her ran and confused that feeling of gratitude with love. What Juvia felt for Gray was gratitude. What Juvia feels for Natsu-sama is love," she explained, blushing a little when she said that last part, but she meant it. Juvia was truly, honestly in love with her dragon slayer, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Ooh, you _love_ me, huh?" he teased, smirking down at her. She rolled her eyes at him, trying and failing to keep from smiling. "Well, guess what? I love you too." His gaze softened, his hands cupping her face as he drew her in for a sweet kiss that had fireworks going off in her head.

 _Yes,_ Juvia thought, her eyes sliding shut as she kissed him back, _this is what love feels like_.


End file.
